ángel o demonio? tu corazón decide!
by blackymandis
Summary: los humanos estamos obligados a decidir día a día que esta bien y que esta mal y para eso existen los demonios y ángeles guardianes, ellos se encargan de influenciar nuestra decisión. Después de un trágico accidente 4 de los inazuma mueren y se convierten en demonios y ángeles con una misión influenciar el camino de 2 chicas pero hay un pequeño detalle ellas los pueden ver...


_**Holawasss! :3**_

_**Bueno aquí yo con un fic recién sacadito del horno, aquí tuve ayuda de mi prima alexa quien será mi ayudante a partir de ahora aquí en mi casita, ya que con mi hermano y ella estamos viviendo temporalmente solos para así quedar más cerca del colegio pero bueno basta de charla y que comience el fic!**_

Angel o demonio? Tu corazón decide!

Capitulo 1: muerte

Era una agradable tarde de verano en la ciudad de Inazuma la brisa soplaba suavemente y un naranjo espeso cubría todo a su paso, era un paisaje excelente para jugar futbol con tus amigos... pero ese no era el caso de los chicos del Raimon, del instituto imperial y del alien.

Ellos estaban reunidos en la casa de Kido frente a cuatro ataúdes, muchos estaban con vendas en gran parte de su cuerpo, otros con bastones y otros con yesos en brazos o piernas ¿la razón? La caravana relámpago se dio vuelta por un barranco dejándolos en estas deplorables condiciones pero lo más lamentable era que el accidente se llevo la vida de 4 de sus amigos. Shuuya Goenji, Akio Fudo, Fuusuke Suzuno y Haruya Nagumo. Estos dos últimos habían ido a visitar a hiroto y a midorikawa.

Todos estaban vestidos de negro y lloraban la pérdida de sus amigos todos menos Endo Mamoru quien mantenía su cabeza en alto con un semblante serio y traía puesto el uniforme del inazuma japan además de unas bolsas en sus manos que las sostenía con firmeza. El tenia un brazo enyesado y vendas en su cabeza y tapándole el ojo derecho.

- Endo-kun que traes allí – pregunto desanimada Aki mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

Endo no respondió y solo sostuvo las bolsas con más fuerza y dio un paso al frente llamando la atención de todos allí. Lentamente el portero se acerco al primer ataúd en donde descasaba el cuerpo del delantero de fuego Shuuya Goenji seguido por una pequeña chica castaña vestida de negro.

- Goenji – susurro el castaño – te traje tus camisetas del Raimon y del Inazuma – menciono dejando dos bolsas al lado del cuerpo de su amigo dentro del ataúd – pensé que te gustaría tenerlas contigo

- onni-chan te extrañare mucho – dijo con una voz tranquila la pequeña – pero por favor envíale saludos a mamá si? Dile que la quiero mucho y que yo y papá la extrañamos

Dicho esto endo tomo de la mano a la pequeña con ternura y ambos se acercaron al ex capitán del instituto imperial Yuuto Kido quien comprendió en seguida lo que tenía que hacer. Kido tenía un bastón y vendas por gran parte de su torso.

Kido recibió el resto de las bolsas y se acerco junto con Sakuma y Genda al segundo ataúd en donde se encontraba el arrogante chico del mohicano y segundo mejor estratega del inazuma Akio Fudo.

- Etto… no sé cómo decirlo pero… - intento decir el de rastas – te vamos a extrañar – finalizo para luego pasarle las bolsas correspondientes de fudo a genda y retirándose para pasarle el resto de las bolsas a hiroto.

- lo que Kido quiere decir es que fuiste un gran amigo aunque hayamos tenido problemas en el pasado siempre te recordaremos – tradujo sakuma intentando crear una sonrisa. El traía enyesada la pierna izquierda.

- aquí trajimos tu camiseta del instituto imperial y la del inazuma – dijo genda dejando las bolsas al lado del rostro del chico

Cuando los dos chicos de instituto imperial se retiraron se acerco el último grupo compuesto por Ruuji Midorikawa, Hiroto Kiyama, Hitomiko, Afuro Terumi y Osamu Saginuma o para muchos dezart. Estos se acercaron a los dos últimos ataúdes en donde descasaban los cuerpos magullados de Fuusuke Suzuno y Haruya Nagumo.

- chicos - menciono el peliverde quien tenía solo una venda cubriendo la parte superior de su cabeza – lo extrañare mucho

- y nosotros también – agrego hiroto colocando dos bolsas en cada ataúd – aquí están sus camisetas del prominence y polvo de diamante además de las del caos que aunque los tiempos en las usamos un fue muy bueno estoy seguro que las querrán con ustedes – termino de decir el pelirrojo quien estaba lleno de parches, con un brazo enyesado y mantenía su equilibrio apoyándose de midorikawa (amy: mátenme pero creo que aquí hay onda ¬w¬ jejeje _ ale: sep y si mido esta casi intacto porque hiroto lo protegió? _ amy: YAOI!)

- y aquí está la del equipo de corea – dijo aprhodi entregándole a cada uno su camiseta

Después de eso el grupo retrocedió y volvió con los demás, el ambiente era triste y se notaba que todos lamentaban la perdida aunque muchos no se hayan llevado bien con los difuntos cuando tenían vida. Poco a poco la gente comenzó a irse a sus casas con aire deprimido pero lo que no sabían era que sus queridos amigos aun los observaban bien de cerca.

- que triste buuu voy a llorar – decía un chico de piel clara, ojos verdes y un mohicano castaño con rayos blancos – que triste no es así chicos?

El castaño que venia vestido con un elegante terno negro voltio y dirigió su mirada a tres chicos que estaban vestidos igual a el. Uno era de piel morena, ojos castaños casi negros y cabellos de color crema peinados hacia arriba como vegeta. Otro tenia una tez un poco mas clara que el sayajin, ojos celestes brillantes pero sin mucha expresión y su pelo era de color celeste casi blanco. Por ultimo estaba un chico de piel clara, ojos avellanas y cabello rojo con un pequeño tulipán enzima.

- Fudo no bromees así hoy si? – bramo el peli crema molesto por el comentario del chico

- vamos goenji no estés tan serio solo quería animar un poquito el ambiente – comento el pelirrojo apoyando al castaño y pasando al frente del grupo

- Nagumo no te agás el bromista ahora si? – lo regaño el peliceleste – hoy no es un dia para eso hoy es nuestro…

El peliceleste se callo y bajo la mirada deprimido pues nunca paso por su mente que esto podía llegar a ocurrir.

- funeral Suzuno – termino de decir Nagumo con un semblante serio – dilo tal y como es

Los cuatro chicpos comenzaron a caminar hacia los ataúdes en donde se encontraban sus cuerpo y los comenzaron a observan detenidamente cada cortada, cada moretón en su rostro.

- funeral eh? – comento Fudo acariciando el rostro de su cuerpo – morimos… y ahora que haremos? – pregunto mirando al grupo que también está concentrado en los cuerpos.

No lo se … -respondieron al mismo tiempo los demás.

- vengan a la torre de metal ahora – les dijo un voz dentro de sus cabeza – allí sabrán lo que tienen que hacer.

La voz dentro de las cabezas de Suzuno y Goenji era una voz tranquila y que traía paz pero la voz dentro de Fudo y Nagumo era una voz sombría y siniestra.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo para después comenzar a caminar a la salida.

En otra parte…

Una pelirroja estaba en el cementerio con 5 chicos entre 19 y 20 años y una chica bastante pequeña de cabellos negro terminado en puntas de color zafiro.

- onni-chan – dijo deprimida la pelirroja en un suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada – te extraño

La peliroja poseía una piel nívea y unos ojos grandes de color morado y poseían una forma felina, su cabellos le llegaba a la espalda baja y era finalizado en puntas desiguales, era bastante alta y poseía un cuerpo delgado con curvas un poco pronunciadas y un pecho conforme a su cuerpo. (amy y ale: aun no nos decidimos el tamaño así que se lo dejaremos a su imaginación )

- hanaco-chan no te deprimas si? – la animo la pelinegra – sabes que a Kaoru no le hubiera gustado verte así

La pelinegra tenía el cabello largo con un flequillo de medio lado, si piel parecía estar hecha de porcelana y sus ojos son de un color azul zafiro, su cuerpo era muy bien desarrollado y su estatura era bastante bajita lo cual le daba aires de ternura.

- es cierto hanaco-sama – la animo un chico castaño de ojos verdes – Kaoru-sama se entristecerá si usted pone esa cara tan triste

- jeje tienes razón ten – rio la pelirroja ya un poco mas feliz

- bueno ahora vamos a almorzar que me muero de hambre – comento un chico gigante (como kabeyama) de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color

- además la cocina de hanaco-sama y akari-sama es muy buena – comento identico al grandote pero con pelo rojo.

- jeje – rieron ambas chicas para comenzar a caminar

Caminaron por un largo rato los 7 chicos conversaban muy alegres pero esa de la nada akari callo por completo al igual que hanaco. Los 5 chicos restantes no se dieron cuenta de esto y siguieron hablando y caminando.

- akari los sientes? – pregunto hanaco seria

- hai – respondió simplemente la pelinegra

Frente a estas chicas pasaban las cuatro almas de los difuntos. Ellas los miraron fijamente y solo goenji se dio cuenta quien las observo de la misma manera.

- goenji vamos! – grito fudo sin percatarse de las dos chicos que lo veian.

- hai – respondió para comenzar a caminar con los demás pero antes mira con curiosidad a la pelirroja preguntándose. ¿Cómo me puede ver?...

_**Yupi! Termine! **_

_**bueno los créditos van para alexa o ale (sarnosa para de comer mi nutella!) y para darck neko kuroshitsune quien amablemente me dejo ocupar su oc en este proyecto (aquí esta tu cap loca desesperada jejeje) **_

_**y bueno nos veremos en el próximo cap **_

_**byes!**_


End file.
